It's Been Ages!
by SmallSunshine
Summary: Stanley's thoughts before he talks to his 'friend' Roger. Oneshot set during Open Season 2, when the camper vans stop their road trip for a break. I love Roger, he's so awesome! Please R&R!


**Hi there! Well, I was watching Open Season 2 and this idea came to me. I just **_**had**_** to write it down! I own nothing.**

**A/N: Roger is my favourite character ever! Can you tell?**

* * *

Stanley stretched out lazily, basking in the light of the morning sun. He was traveling in a large camper van with his owners, and they were going to the same place that they go to every year: Pet Paradiso. Pet Paradiso was a paradise for pets that contained water slides, swimming pools and endless food supplies. It was every house pets dream, and Stanley went there with his friends Fifi, Roberto, Rufus and his girlfriend Charlene. And of course, there would be Roger.

Stanley internally groaned at the thought of his name. Roger was an extremely thin white cat with black spots and two different coloured eyes, one light blue and one bright orange. Even though Roger was never seen with his owners, he always went to Pet Paradiso with everyone. Stanley would always run into him when the adults stopped their vehicles for a small pit stop. Roger and Stanley were the only cats there, but even so… Roger was a little _different _from Stanley. He would always be the slowest thinker of the group, he would be the last one to catch on, and he did a lot of things he wasn't supposed to.

Stanley let out a heavy sigh and stood up, stretching his legs and briefly scratching a small scratch post that was placed in his van. He normally considered Roger to be a nuisance and nothing more, but he was very much aware that Roger considered him as a good friend. Stanley sat down on the van floor with an expressionless look on his face, thinking hard.

Roger may be quitter annoying and flat out stupid at times, but he didn't mean to be like that. Putting all of his flaws aside, Stanley realized that even though Roger could be quite dumb, he _was _Stanley's friend. It had been one long year since Stanley had seen him, and he wondered if Roger looked the same, acted the same.

_Well, looks like I'm gonna find out,_ Stanley thought as he felt the camper van slow down until it had stopped completely. The camper van in front of his contained some of his travelling partners, so it looked like everyone was stopping for a few moments.

"Come on, you dumb cat! Get off the road!" He heard a human lady yell from the vehicle in front of his.

_Wait, could she mean…?_

"You two run along while I get cleaned up," Stanley heard the lady instruct, interrupting his thoughts. As Stanley's door swung open and he began to make his way out, he vaguely saw Fifi and Roberto jump out of the van in front of his.

Stanley slowly continued to strut out of the car. He failed to notice that a thin white cat was poking his head out of the shadows underneath the camper van, and had seen Stanley exit his mode of transport.

"Stanley, old buddy!" The cat announced, waving his paw and jogging up to Stanley in an extremely odd fashion.

Stanley turned his head and suppressed a sigh. It was in vain. "Oh, here we go," he muttered.

"Stanley, it's been _ages_!" Roger exclaimed, hissing like a snake when he said the letter S.

"Actually, it's been exactly _one year_, Roger," Stanley explained, nodding his head and widening his green eyes for emphasis.

"Right! It seems like _such_ a long time!" Roger nodded his head happily, continuing to hiss.

"Oh, I have to explain this again?" Stanley said in an annoyed fashion, turning around properly so that he could sit down. "Okay, listen. He go to Pet Paradiso at the same time, and painfully, we have the same conversation!"

Roger watched him in awe, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. "We do?"

"Yes!" Stanley exclaimed in exasperation. "Yes, we do! Is this ringing a bell?"

After a few moments of silence, Roger broke the quietness by throwing his head back in happiness. "Stanley, it's been _ages_!"

Despite the secret fondness Stanley had for his friend, the chubby cat let his head hang down in annoyance and irritation.

"It's going to be a long week."


End file.
